Suki, Ai?
by cityangelz
Summary: After about 4 years together, Ryoma left Sakuno in the middle of the night, with only a note to explain why. 5 years later they meet again, both successful at what they do. Can she ever forgive him? More importantly, how do they feel about each other now?
1. Prologue: Daisuki Sakuno

**A/N: Hello! cityangelz here and I'm back with another story =) A big welcome to all readers, both new and old! Those of you who are old readers of mine, you might remember that I said I have 2 new multi-chaptered stories in the works? Yup, here's one of them. It's a RyoSaku future fic and except for the prologue, it will be set at the time when both our main characters are 24 years of age. I'm planning it to be relatively long, maybe about 10-15 chapters. Longer than my previous multi-chapter, at least. Haha. Ok. Shall leave you guys to read it first. Shall have another round of author's note below to explain my inspiration for this story.**

_**Title: Suki/Ai?**_

_**Prologue: Daisuki Sakuno**_

The digital clock on the bedside table flashed the time; 2 am. The room was pitch black except for the study lamp in the corner, outlining the body of a 19-year-old boy who was scribbling something on a piece of paper. His task completed, he folded the paper and wrote a name on the outside. Switching off the lamp, he grabbed his suitcase and after one last glance at the girl sleeping soundly on the bed, he left, securely locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun?" Ryuzaki Sakuno's voice rang throughout the house the next morning. Her boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma, was rarely up before her, and even when he did, he would usually be in the living room catching up on the latest sports news. "Mou… Where could he have gone too so early in the morning? It's only 7.30 am."

Sakuno re-entered their room in order to get her cell phone to give him a call. It was as she walked to her study table that she saw the note addressed to her.

"Oh! He left a note. Why didn't I see that earlier," she asked as she picked up the note. Leaning against the table, she opened up the note.

Her normally cheerful face suddenly crumpled as she scanned the note. Reaching the end, she sank onto her bed, broke down and cried into her pillow. Her sobs then were just so heartbreaking to hear. In her grief, the note was forgotten, fluttering down to the floor.

"Dear Sakuno,

I'm sorry. As much as I love our time together and

treasure our memories, you know how important tennis is to me.

I've always imagined my base to be in America and that is where

my coach, trainer and even manager is at. Being in Japan right now,

feels like I'm limiting my career and I seem to miss out on so many

opportunities. So I've decided to go back to California. Our family

home is still there so moving back there is not an issue. In fact,

transferring of schools and everything have also been settled. Please

don't blame yourself. It's my selfishness that is making me do all this.

And please don't think I no longer love you. I do. Daisuki Sakuno.

Ryoma."

**A/N: Voila, there you have it. The end of the prologue. Anyways, this story basically started with the prologue. I had the idea for it sometime in October last year when I was doing a film module at school. Basically, the final project for the module was a one minute video and doing that project made me think visually and one of the series of visuals that I came up with was basically the prologue. The whole prologue was initially "written" as like a video in my head before I decided that it would make a brilliant opening for a new RyoSaku story and thus put it into words =) I hope you guys can kinda see the pictures in your head to as you read it coz well, I do, every time I read it. Haha. Especially the last part, after she read the letter and broke down and cried in her bed. I can just see the note fluttering down and landing on the floor as the camera follows it. Then, zoom into the note and like freeze for a few secs for people to read the note. Ahhh…**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! I'm in the middle of typing up chapter one now, where the story proper will start. Should be up within a few hours. **

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 1: “But you owe me, sempai”

**A/N: Here you have it, chapter 1. Sorry it took a while. I fell asleep while typing up the chapter and when I wanted to continue this morning; I had to leave for school. So yup. Anyways, enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review =). **

_**Title: Suki, Ai?**_

_**Chapter 1: "But you owe me, sempai." **_

The shrill ringing of the hotel room's phone woke 24-year-old Sakuno up from her deep sleep. It was the first day since the start of the French Open that she was able to have an off day and so she was looking forward to sleeping in.

"Ryuzaki! I need a favour from you," were the first words Sakuno heard when she sleepily picked up her phone.

"Eh? Nani? Sempai?" she asked feeling a tad flustered at the pleading tone in her sempai's voice.

"Erm… Well, see, I'm not really feeling well today. So… I was wondering if you can substitute for me today? There's only one match today. The French Open's men's finals," Kitamura Taki asked a tad hesitantly. His hesitance was understandable since everybody knew of his junior's intense dislike of anything to do with men's tennis. While an active amateur player herself and also popular and friendly amongst other journalists, her insistence on only covering the women's matches and staying away from anything to do with men's tennis was pretty well known. Really, if not because of his sickness and thus he was forced too, Kitamura would not have made such a request. Everybody knew that Sakuno's temper was pretty legendary too.

"Onegai Ryuzaki? I wouldn't ask you if I have other choices. But you are the only other reporting staff from our magazine in France right now. And today's match is an important one," Kitamura added, punctuating his statement with a few hacking coughs for good measure.

"Oh, alright. But you owe me sempai," Sakuno answered the reluctance evident in her voice. "Especially if I bump into that guy," she continued in a whisper.

"What's that?"

"No, nothing. So any background you can provide me with before the match," she asked. Kitamura answered her and they continued their conversation for another 10 minutes. At end of that, she put down the phone and gave a little sigh as she walked to the bathroom.

"Aah… I was hoping to enjoy my day off," she thought to herself.

* * *

"Wah! Sakuno-san, you actually agreed to cover the men's finals?" her cameraman Shirota Seiji asked with disbelief.

"Ah. Shut up Sei-kun. With Kitamura-sempai sounding that sick, there's nothing I can do. The news still needs to be reported after all," she retorted. "Can we please stop talking about this? I'm going to the washroom. Finish eating by the time I get back."

"Hai, hai," Seiji replied with a laugh before continuing his breakfast.

* * *

"Eto… Sakuno-chan?" Sakuno was a bit shocked to hear somebody call out to her in the Japanese way. Somehow feeling a bit uneasy, she turned around.

"Ah! Rinko-san? It has been a while," she said upon recognising the woman in front of her.

"It is you, Sakuno-chan! Yes, it has been quite a while since we last saw each other. Although of course, I do often see your name in that magazine you write for," Echizen Rinko said delightedly. "How have you been dear?"

"Oh yes, I'm doing fine. Busy with work and all that. Speaking of work, I gotta rush. Sayonara Rinko-san. Matta ne," Sakuno answered her in a rush. She was eager to get away. Nothing felt more awkward then meeting up with your ex-boyfriend's mother, especially considering the way they broke up. However, she does like Rinko-san and it would be rude not to answer her properly.

Rinko was kind of surprised to see Sakuno running off like that. "Hmm, ok. Do come and find us though. Nanjiroh would love to see you."

Sakuno was surprised at the invitation. In what universe does Rinko-san think a girl would want to seek out the family of the boy who dumped her in such a cruel way? Giving a non-committal wave in response, she ran off, eager to be away.

* * *

"Sakuno-san! Hurry up! We cannot miss even a second of the finals! Echizen Ryoma is playing. If he wins this match, and thus the tournament, he'll get his 8th major win, 1st 4 in a row grand slam win and also be ranked world number 2," Seiji said excitedly.

"Ah yes. Isn't that why Kitamura-sempai was so eager to make sure somebody covers this match?"

"Of course! When a Japanese player is about to make history, how can the Japanese press not pay attention to him?"

"Alright Sei-kun. Calm down already. Let's go see that Japanese player create miracles," Sakuno replied humouring her friend. Inside though, she was cursing her luck. Not only did she have to watch him play, she had to bump into his mother just now too. Life just wasn't being fair to her today.

* * *

"Game, set and match, Echizen Ryoma, Japan. 7-5, 7-6, 6-4"

"Sakuno-san! He won! An interview! We need to have an interview with him. And there's that press conference too. Let's go Sakuno-san," Seiji said, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Hai, hai, Sei-kun. Let's go to the press conf-" what she was saying got interrupted by the vibration of her mobile phone. "Moshi moshi, Kitamura-sempai? Hmm? Really? Ok. Thanks sempai. I'll get on with it then."

"What did sempai want?"

"Hmm… Apparently he helped us schedule an interview with Echizen Ryoma already. We'll meet him at 1pm, after lunch," Sakuno explained.

"Ok. Sounds good. Let's head over to the press conference first then."

"Yes, ok," she said to him. "A one-on-one interview ka? Kitamura-sempai really has no idea how much he owes me. Who would have thought that on the rare occasions I cover men's tennis, not only do I have to attend his match and press conference, but have a one-on-one interview with him too," Sakuno muttered to herself as she followed the eager Seiji.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma quickly gulped the final mouthful of his sandwich when his phone rang with a call from his manager. Clearing his throat to remove that slightly choked feeling from swallowing to fast, he quickly pressed the answer button on his mobile phone. "Hello?"

"Ryoma! Where are you? The interviewer's from Japan's Monthly Pro Tennis are already here. Heck, they've been waiting for over 15 minutes," the agitated voice of Roger Belden, his manager, rang over the phone.

"I thought they were only supposed to come at 1pm. Oh, wait. Damn, I didn't notice it was already 1.10. But seriously, I just won my first grand slam title and I still can't eat in peace? Didn't I already answer a lot of questions at the press conference," Ryoma replied slightly indignantly.

"You know this is all part of publicity. Besides, this is the Japanese media. Don't you like talking to them? Anyway, just hurry here fast!"

"Yes, yes. I'm entering the elevator now. See you in about 3 minutes," Ryoma reassured his manager just before their conversation got cut off due to a lack of signal in the lift.

"Japan press huh?" Ryoma sighed melancholically as he thought of the country where he had spent a quarter of his life. He may have stayed in America longer, but he had always liked Japan better. However, there really is no better base of operations then America, thus his move there, five years ago.

Ryoma shook his head to get rid of his thoughts on Japan. It never seems to fail to bring him back to that long ago moment in Japan and how he had left. He knew it was wrong of him to do what he did, but he also knew that if he had not just left like that, he would never find the strength otherwise. No, she wouldn't have stopped him. Instead, he was the one who would have stopped himself, finding it hard to part from her.

The mechanical voice of the lift snapped him out of his reverie as it alerted him to the fact that he has reached his destination. He smiled to himself, slightly amused at the walk down memory lane.

He stopped outside the meeting room where the interview was to take place, taking a moment to properly compose himself. Despite his dislike of journalists (or so they call themselves) who are always trying to pry into his love life, he was not really worried about this interview. He was comfortable with Monthly Pro Tennis's Kitamura-san and knew that he would not ask stupid, unnecessary questions like who he was dating at the current point in time. Seriously, sometimes he felt like the whole world are on his father's payroll or something the way they are always so interested in his love life.

He gave a quick knock on the door before turning the doorknob to enter the room. He was surprised to notice that instead of the usual Kitamura-san, a woman with long auburn hair was there instead. Waving a quick hello to his manager, he strode towards the lady, preparing to introduce himself. Instead, he found himself at a loss for words when she looked up and his eyes locked with a pair of huge chocolate brown eyes. Those same deep, chocolate pools that he used to consider as exclusively his and that had always, apparently still could make him feel like he's drowning. Looking down at their hands, which had somehow, without his knowledge, joined in a handshake, he could only think of word to say in a voice that revealed all his shock.

"Sakuno?"

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! It has been 5 years since they broke up and now they finally meet again after Ryoma had gotten his first non-calendar year Grand Slam title (4 major wins in a row is considered a Grand Slam but since it doesn't happen within the same year, it's called a non-calendar year Grand Slam). Wait for next chapter to see how Sakuno takes their first face-to-face meet up after 5 years!**

**In the meantime, leave me a review aite? 3**

**Extra rambling: While doing research for the story, I stumbled on some videos of Nishikori Kei when I YouTube-d some tennis matches and tournaments. It was kinda funny when I read the comments on the videos coz they were always one or two comments about how he is "the real prince of tennis." For those of you who have never seen Nishikori Kei before, his greatest similarity to our prince of tennis is probably the fact that when he plays matches, he wears a baseball cap. Haha. Go check him out. He is currently world no 56 but many fans are predicting that he'll be top 20 if not top 10 by the end of 2009. **

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 2:It’s Just Not Enough Ryomakun

**A/N: Is it just me or is there really sth wrong with the FFN servers? Gah. Sorry I missed the one week deadline that I promised some people. But the FFN servers were screwed up the past few days. Bleahs.**

**There's a slight confrontation and maybe even OOC-ness in this chapter. Just remember though that Sakuno has grown up now and she's even a journalist. As a journalism student myself, I know that you have no room to be shy and stutter-ish in journalism so it is not impossible that Sakuno is a bit more outspoken right now. **

**I'm a really happy writer right now coz all you people leave me such nice reviews!! Thanks so much!! And I usually reply to reviews (not all but I try to) so your nice reviews would usually be responded with an overwhelming amount of gratitude. So do review k? Especially if you have questions and/or suggestions on ways I can improve my writing. Or if you have points you wanna discuss with me. Of course, just simple "I like it" reviews totally make my day too =) =)**

**I don't usually do such guides but since there'll be a mixture of English and "Japanese" spoken in this chapter, I thought I'd specify. Words in **_italics _**are basically spoken in English. Everything else is spoken in Japanese or else just narrative. **

**I seem to have also forgotten the disclaimers. Here goes: PoT is in no way mine although I do love the series to pieces.**

_**Title: Suki, Ai?**_

_**Chapter 2: It's Just Not Enough Ryoma-kun**_

Sakuno and Seiji entered the meeting room five minutes before 1pm, the time when the interview was supposed to start. After his initial surprise at his seeing Sakuno instead of the usual Kitamura, Roger greeted them both and offered them a seat and a glass of water each. After 15 minutes of waiting, Roger excused himself to give Ryoma a call. Looking at each other, Sakuno and Seiji broke into a small giggling fit at the slight franticness in Ryoma's tall red-haired and rather good looking manager.

Listening to Roger's end of the conversation, Sakuno couldn't help remember her own past with the famous athlete. Her waiting for him was a rather unfamiliar situation really, as she was the one who usually kept him waiting. Her bad sense of direction meant that it was not unusual for him to wait at least ½ hour for her every time. It got to the extent that he insists on picking her up at her doorstep if he did not want to wait for hours on end. He was always patient with her though so just this once, she will patiently wait for him too. Besides, she, more than anyone else knew how big an appetite he has and how much he loves to eat. Almost nothing can come between him and his food, especially after a big match.

"_Thank you for your help Mr Belden_," Sakuno said after he ended his call.

"Oh no problem. I cannot allow him to keep you waiting for too long either," he replied her in fluent Japanese. "And yes Ryuzaki-san, please feel free to conduct the interview in Japanese later. Ryoma will like that and that's what Kitamura-san always does,"

"Hai, arigatou Belden-san," Sakuno said with delight. Excited to discover Roger's fluency in their native language, the three of them engaged in a chat while waiting for Ryoma to arrive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuno," Ryoma asked disbelievingly. Outwardly, Sakuno gave a smile but inside, she was laughing. She did feel a dash of pity at her ex-boyfriend's shock. If she was in his shoes, she would probably feel the exact same way. However, that slight twinge of pity did not, in any way, stop her from feeling a petty sense of total glee at the fact that Ryoma was basically ambushed with her presence.

"Ah, good afternoon Ryoma-kun. It has been awhile hasn't it? This is Shirota Seiji-kun, my photographer," she said, gesturing at Seiji as she introduced him.

"Konnichiwa, Echizen-san. Hajimemashite," Seiji said as he bowed in greeting.

"Domo," Ryoma answered, still obviously in a bit of shock as he continues to stare at Sakuno. Sakuno stifled a laugh, amused with Ryoma's reaction. However, meeting him face to face for the first time in 5 years is screwing with her emotions quite a bit too. Pity, petty glee but also the undeniable burn of anger all simmered under the calm, jovial surface she exudes. She tells herself that she had already gotten over him but this meeting made her realise that she has yet to really forgive him. However, she works hard to control herself so that she can appear normal outside.

"Ryoma-kun? Are we ready for the interview," Sakuno asked. While waiting for his reply, she took a few moments to observe him.

How he looks did not drastically change. Except for a touch of maturity in his eyes and the way he carried himself, he looked almost exactly like 12-year-old boy she first saw on the train. The black hair with a green tint and feline-shaped golden eyes which are his trademark features remained intact. The only drastic change when compared to that boy almost 12 years ago would be his height. When he finally hit his growth spurt at age 15, his height increased by leaps and bounds. He hit the height of 180cm the few weeks before he left her 5 years ago. According to current profiles though, he had grown an additional 5cm in the past five years. The boy who was once shorter than her now towered over her own rather impressive 165cm frame.

"Oh yes, the interview. Well. Why don't we both take a seat and we can begin," he suddenly spoke up bringing her back to the present.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma struggled to regain his composure and tried to get over the sight of Sakuno standing in front of him. Even after all this time of not seeing her, it was easy to recognise her as she had not changed much.

"Oh yes, the interview. Well. Why don't we both take a seat and we can begin," he said, gesturing to two of the seat surrounding the conference table. Her photographer began setting up his camera in a corner of the room.

As they both settled into their seats, Ryoma continued to observe her, noticing all the subtle changes. While her hair was still long, closer inspection told him that it was slightly shorter than how she had throughout junior and senior high school. Instead of falling all the way down her back, the hair now only reached three-quarters of the way down her back. Also it was no longer in its customary braid, but pulled to the left side in a low ponytail which somehow gave her a slightly more mature look. She also had light make-up on; a bit of eyeliner to further emphasise her large brown eyes and lip gloss that gave her lips a pink, shiny tint. Even the way she carried herself had changed. From the shy, quiet, young girl she was at 12 to a confident and bubby yet still rather quiet girl at 19; she now exudes understated elegance and self-assuredness at 24. Her tinkling laughter, which he first heard when he entered the room, had not disappeared thus reminding him of her cheerful bubbly personality. However, that elegance about her cannot be ignored, further adding to the air of maturity about her. It is the air of a successful woman and he was, in a way, glad to see that she didn't seem to be too adversely affected by what he did.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun. I'll be recording the interview along with taking down notes. You are fine with the tape recorder being on right? It seems like we have about an hour. Let's have a good session today," Sakuno interrupted his thoughts, eager to begin.

He was happy to see her doing well. However, in a part of his heart, it irked him a bit that she can be so normal around him, despite their past history. "Ah well, if she can do it, I suppose I can do it too," he thought to himself as he cleared his throat, preparing to answer the barrage of questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno reached out to press the stop button on the voice recorder. "Thank you Ryoma-kun. You were really cooperative."

"Not a problem Sakuno. It was nice talking to you again," Ryoma answered.

Seiji gave Roger a questioning look when their eyes accidentally met. They could hardly ignore the rather tense atmosphere between the two. While the content of the conversation and the method of addressing each other were friendly, informal and even indicated a degree of closeness, the tone they used was everything that was unfriendly. Seiji was surprised at Sakuno's cold, impersonal tone as it clashes with her usual style of trying to engage the interviewee as much as possible and creating a connection between them. On the other hand, Roger was just surprised at how much emotion his charge was exhibiting throughout the interview. While he did look more or less like his usual bored, nonchalant self on the surface, Roger could see the tell-tale clues which showed his different emotions. He started out slightly worried and agitated, nervous about something. But as the interview went on, Ryoma eventually became more and more annoyed instead.

"Haha. Ryuzaki-san. Ryoma here was probably just happy that you didn't bother him with personal questions, like with his family or his love life," Roger said in his most jovial tone, eager to dissipate the tense atmosphere between the two, even if just for a little bit.

"_Thank you for your time too Mr Belden._ I appreciate you arranging the interview with Kitamura-sempai."

"No, no. It's a long-standing agreement with Kitamura-san. We always schedule an interview with him at the end of each tournament. Too bad he couldn't be here today. I hope he'll get well soon. And really Ryuzaki-san, thank you for staying away from the personal questions. Ryoma really hates those. Kitamura-san must have briefed you well," he replied, relieved to see Sakuno in a seemingly better mood. However, his relief was short-lived.

"Well, he did. But it wouldn't have been necessary. Why would I ask questions about his family when I personally know them quite well? Especially his cousin, I'm rather close to her. And what's the point of asking about his love life? I haven't heard any hint of him having any. Unless of course… those rumours about him being gay is true," Sakuno responded in a lethally cold voice, all signs of friendliness gone, just like that.

"Sakuno-san," Seiji exclaimed in surprise at the bitterness in his friend's voice.

"Sakuno. I'm sorry. Sorry," Ryoma suddenly said.

"Oh Ryoma-kun," answered Sakuno with a sigh her tone turned unbearably tired. "Is sorry enough for almost 2 years of heartache? Of unbelievable pain each time somebody, especially one of your ridiculous fangirls mention your name? That one word sorry, hardly seems enough to make-up for almost 5 years of your closest friends tip-toeing around you; hiding stuff from you so that they can avoid mentioning a certain name around you. And that one apology is definitely not enough to make-up for you leaving in the middle of the night with only a short note explaining that it's over and you are moving to America. It's just not enough Ryoma-kun. Looking as if she was extremely weary after her rather unexpected outburst, she sank into a nearby chair.

"I mean, what does it say about me that I don't even notice when my boyfriend, whom I was living with, was so obviously packing his stuff. I searched the house after reading your note Ryoma-kun. There was nothing left. Nothing. Which means that you have been packing for quite a while. Or did I just not notice the fact that you hadn't meant to stay together permanently and so you didn't have a lot of stuff at home. Which is it Ryoma-kun? Ah mou… Forget about it. Why are we even talking about this? _Once again, thank you for everything Mr Belden._ Sei-kun, I'll meet you outside." With that, Sakuno grabbed all her things and left the room, clearly distraught. The quiet click of the door as it closed behind her became kind of a full stop to their encounter.

"Ah yes. Thanks a lot of everyone. I'm sorry Belden-san, Echizen-san. Sakuno-san isn't usually like this. Anyway, it was nice meeting and working with you two today," Seiji said hurriedly before rushing after his friend. Before leaving though, he casted one last glance at Ryoma who had, by then, slumped in the chair he was sitting in looking unbelievably dejected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuno-san," Seiji called out tentatively. She had not gone far but was instead leaning against a wall beside the conference room door, just staring into space.

"Ah? You are out. Let's go," Sakuno answered as she walked away.

"Sakuno-san? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Sei-kun. It's nothing more than a case of meeting up with an ex-boyfriend and a rather bad breakup. That's all."

"Ok, if you really don't want to talk about it, we won't. Just, don't keep it all inside you ok? Is he the reason you stay away from men's tennis?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes. It is still just so painful sometimes."

"Well, you were very brave just now in the conference room. You acted like as if there's no such history between the two of you. What happened at the end couldn't be helped, but… you very brave and very strong just now," he said encouragingly as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Thank you Sei-kun."

"You two had good times together though right?"

"Good times? We certainly did," Sakuno said a little wistfully. "He was the one who introduced me to tennis you know? If he hadn't saved me on that train that day when we were 12 and if we had not met again in school, I might have never picked up a tennis racket. I doubt I'd be a tennis journalist either."

"Love is never easy is it?"

Sakuno sighed. "Ahhh, love. I did love him. And I'm sure he loved me too. Daisuki, he told me in that letter of his. But in the end, I suppose, he just loves tennis more."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Are you ok Ryoma,_" Roger asked his charge.

"_Yes, I'm fine. Slightly emotionally drained and battered, but fine otherwise,_" Ryoma replied still in a rather dejected tone.

"_What's up with that anyway?"_

"_Ex-girlfriend, bad breakup. You know how it is."_

"_Hmmm. I do. But I didn't think you would_," Roger said teasingly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"_haha. Funny Roger. Seriously though, I loved her. Do I still love her? I don't know. Not unlikely though. But she was the only thing tying me to Japan. My family is as mobile as I am. They can move wherever I want to. Mother's law firm has an office in most major cities while father has not worked since he retired from tennis. As for my friends, we don't always need to be together for them to see me as a friend. She was the only one that prevents me from leaving Japan earlier, the way you and coach wanted."_

"_But sneaking away in the middle of the night like she was a bad one-night stand? Really Ryoma,_" said Roger chiding him.

"_If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't think I would even have left Japan,_" Ryoma explained with a sigh. "_That's it. I'm going to my room to take a nap. I need one before the family dinner tonight._" In a tone that encouraged no reply, Ryoma walked out of the room.

An extremely surprised Roger put his head on the conference table. _"Who would have guessed that the anti-social tennis prince would have a history like this,"_ Roger thought to himself.

**A/N: oops. Sakuno tried to hold it in and be professional but in the end she couldn't help exploding at Ryoma. Poor Ryoma, he is badly affected by it too. I know in the prologue I painted him as this jerk who couldn't even properly break up with his girlfriend but in the subsequent chapters, I am hoping that all of us began to gain at least a bit of sympathy for him too, coz really, he didn't want to leave her and he didn't know how else he could leave her. Doesn't change the fact it was still jerk-ish of him to leave her that way, but oh wells… Review and tell me what you think!**

**I haven't really started on chapter 3 although I have a lot of ideas whirling around in my head. I do know that it will be a semi-transitional chapter. Part of it will be the final chapter for this "reunion" arc and part of it will be the transition to the next arc. **

**And yay! It's the mid-sem break this week. I have a lot of assignments to work on but that also means I have a bit more time to write the next chapter. I just need to pick the direction I want it to head and it should be easy. No promises but I shall try to get the next chapter up by early next week =) I do have a 3000 word paper to write by next thurs so if I'm stumped with that paper I might put writing this story aside.**

**However, I kinda have the itch to work on at least one other of my planned projects. Like the AU PoT fic for example. But I don't want to post that fic up until I'm sure I can write a proper 2****nd**** chapter for it. Bleahs. Check out my profile and let me know your opinions. I love getting e-mails/PMs/reviews. Hahaha.**

**Thanks for reading! Love ya'll!!**

**Cheers!**

**Additional author's ramblings: Shirota Yuu is total love!! He's the guy who plays Tezuka in the live-action movie and also the 2****nd**** generation Seigaku regulars in tenimyu. I hearts him super a lot. Haha. He is just sooo cute and hot at the same time. And as much as I love the actual musicals, the backstage, behind the scene shows are just as much fun!! You get to see all the actors act all goofy and do the stupidest stuff backstage. And and and Hiroki Aiba (who is just soooo super the pretty), the actor who plays Fuji in the movie and the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** gen Seigaku regulars tenimyu cast has the same birthday as me. Although he's one year older. Haha. **

**Kyaa! Shirota Yuu!!! And he sings pretty well too =) =) (sorry. I did say that this section is the additional author's ramblings which really is totally optional reading. Haha.) **


	4. Chapter 3: Let's go to Hawaii!

**A/N: Hi all! Yes, this is about one week overdue but I was busy with assignments and helping the organisation of the event that my club is organising. And I did say that if my assignment stumped me, I wouldn't be able to post up last week. So yup, here's chapter three. It's a transitional chapter from the French Open arc to the Hawaii arc. This chapter is also about the interactions of the two main characters with the people around them. There's a bunch of OCs introduced in the later half of the chapter. Character profiles of all OCs and also updates of canon characters will be posted up at the same time.**

**In the meantime, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine. If it is I would have tried to come up with a better title that the "New Prince of Tennis". It was a very good first chapter though =)**

_**Title: Suki, Ai?**_

_**Chapter Three: "Let's go to Hawaii"**_

It was 7pm of the same day. Feeling slightly better after a shower and a nap, Ryoma entered the restaurant opposite hi hotel, bracing himself for a dinner with his parents. Surprised to see that his parents have yet to arrive, he approached the maitre'd who directed him to table already reserved for them.

However, he had barely taken his seat before a loud voice boomed across the restaurant, temporarily breaking the peace in the quiet French restaurant. "Seshonen! How's our favourite, famous grand slam winning, world-no 2, tennis start doing?"

"Urusai oyaji. This is a high class restaurant you know. At least you are in proper attire. Or else you would have probably been kicked out of the restaurant just now," he retorted in a cross voice. He then turned to greet his mother who had bent down to kiss him hello. "Konbanwa, Kaa-san."

"Hello dear. Are Nanako and Roger not here yet," Rinko asked.

"We are here," Roger suddenly said from behind them.

"We bumped into each other at the lobby. In fact we saw you and uncle ahead of us while we crossing the road just now," Nanako continued in explanation as to why the entered the restaurant together. After saying the necessary greetings, everybody settled down into their seats.

Suddenly, a childish voice exclaimed, "Argh! This is what I don't like about the French Open. Everything is in French. I could never say a word beyond a word of French beyond merci, je m'appelle Nanjiro and vous êtes très jolie. Order for me somebody!"

Amused, Rinko reached out to swat her husband on his forearm. On the other hand, Ryoma and Nanako were mouthing the words "vous êtes très jolie" to each other with a questioning look on their faces.

"Stop being so childish dear. And yes, you two. This man here may not be able to speak anything but English and Japanese, but he made it a mission to learn how to say 'you are beautiful' in as many language as possible," Rinko explained.

"Want me to say it in Chinese," Nanjiro asked excitedly. "Ni shi hen piau liang," he continued while gesturing comically at his niece.

"Ah. Enough already. Baka oyaji. Can we please order," Ryoma said impatiently. Not waiting for their replies he signalled to a nearby waiter. No, he was not especially hungry but was just eager to put a stop to his father's antics.

After they have each placed their order, they sat back, comfortably making conversation, wineglasses in hand. Nanjiro and Roger started out by excitedly recounting every minute of Ryoma's championship match. Even the arrival of food didn't stop the conversation from flowing as the topic moved from tennis, to sports in general and from there to updates of everyday life. It was only towards the end that the conversation slowed and Nanjiro asked his son a very important question.

"So, Ryoma. What now? We haven't heard a concrete next plan from you yet, and neither have the press."

"Well, oyaji. Do you remember the plan you suggested at the start of the tournament?" At everybody's look of surprise, Ryoma hastened to explain. "Roger, I understand that this is really reckless. But, I think I want to skip this year's US open and Wimbledon tournaments. Rest up, train up and maybe play at the minor tournaments to still earn points but it won't be as aggressive as going through another round of major tournaments. Then, I can start afresh for my Grand Slam title race next year at the Australian Open." Ignoring his spluttering manager, he turned to his father. "What do you think?"

"I suggested it to you. Of course I think it's the most brilliant idea ever," Nanjiro answered rather smugly. "But really Roger. I know it is partly my fault but we have been working this boy to the bone since his debut 5 years ago. As of today, he has been in 14 major tournaments, won 8 and earned one Grand Slam title. He deserves a break," he continued in a more serious tone.

"But, but, but… His ATP rankings! Winning two majors at the beginning of the year cannot make up for missing the two at the end! I don't even want to imagine how drastic a drop it will go through," Roger interrupted the men, a slightly pleading tone in his voice.

"Roger. It's not like he is dropping off the face of the earth. He should still continue playing the minor matches, keep himself in touch with the circuit. Just not as active. As long as he continue winning, his ranking should not drop by much. Maybe about two to three? So he should end the year at number four or five, which is still an increase from his 8 at the beginning of this year," Nanjiro said, trying to reassure his son's manager.

"But-,"

"Oh come, on Roger. This is what Ryoma wants and even I'm agreeing that it's a good idea. Why continue objecting," Nanjiro continued cajolingly. Everyone at the table knew that Roger is a huge fan of Samurai Nanjiro, even 22 years after his retirement. Although he has become comfortable around the Echizen family, Roger still had a touch of hero worship and would usually entertain Nanjiro's various silly antics. Of course, that also meant that he rarely could refuse Nanjiro's wants.

Sighing in resignation, Roger leaned back in his seat, running through the details of Ryoma's plans in his head. While he did see the merits of the plan, he still felt that there were more pros than cons. However, with both his charge and his idol determined on that particular course of action, he had no choice but to agree.

"Fine. Let's do this. But be prepared, I'm suggesting that coach trains you at least two times as much. You'll probably be playing in quite a number of minors too."

"YAY! With the manager's approval, we'll just have to inform the media to make it official," Nanjiro squealed excitedly. Ryoma just stared at his father in total disbelief, wondering why he was the super excited one.

Roger raised his hand slightly, trying to calm down the excited man. "Right. Since we are doing this anyway, let me tell you about an offer we received," Roger said, his mind already busy making plans for the remaining months in the year. "There is going to be an international amateur's tournament in Hawaii in the middle of next month, just before Wimbledon. The organisers want to invite you to play an exhibition match with the winner of the tournament. It'll be an all expenses paid trip, pretty much like a holiday actually since you'll only have to play that one match at the end. I turned it down at first since it was so close to Wimbledon but since we are not going this year, it'll be a good opportunity to both take a break and keep up with training. What do you think?"

Ryoma stared pensively, his turn to run through the merits of what is being suggested in his mind. It did sound like a good idea and with many of his friends and sempai in the in the amateur tennis circuit, he should be able to meet up with them too.

"Hmmm, ok then. Let's go to Hawaii."

* * *

_**3 days later, Office of Monthly Pro Tennis in Tokyo, Japan.**_

"SAKUNO! Konnichiwa!!" Sakuno jerked back in surprise as the sound of her best friend's loud greeting echoed over the already noisy office. She looked away from her computer screen to see said best friend prancing across the office as if she truly belonged there. In actual fact, Osakada Tomoka was not a staff but since she comes by to either visit or pick up Sakuno frequently, everybody had gotten used to seeing her around.

"Tomo-chan, shh. What are you doing here," Sakuno asked as she stood up to give her friend a hug.

"Did you forget our girls only lunch gathering today?? We promised we'll meet up the day after you got back from France remember? So here I am, coming to pick you up! Quick, the others should be making their way to our usual café right now too," Tomoka responded with her usual peppiness. Although, at age 24 she has calmed down a bit, she still tended to be louder and chipper than the average person. Other than her hair, which now either hangs loose or tied back into a high ponytail, nothing about her had really changed. Unlike Sakuno who had grown a bit to her current 165cm in height, Tomoka had stopped growing once she reached 158cm. She still preferred wearing pants or shorts over skirts and dresses and her only concession to feminine dressing is her addiction to high heels in order to make up for her self-identified lack of height.

"Ah yes. All right, can you give me about 5 to 10 minutes more? I promised the editors I'd have this story done before leaving for lunch. We need it for the special French Open extra issue coming out three days from now," Sakuno answered, her eyes not leaving her monitor.

Curious, Tomoka attempted to read what was on the screen. "Nani, nani? What's the story you are writing about?"

"Tomo-chan! No!" Sakuno had no idea why but her hands had moved to cover the screen. Somehow she just didn't want Tomoka, the friend who had been especially supportive of her during the bad time after the breakup to know that she was writing about Ryoma. However, Sakuno was too late and Tomoka had already seen the name of the star of her article.

"Echizen Ryoma… Ryoma-sama? Sakuno! They made you meet up and even interviewed him in France?" Tomoka was frustrated that her friend tried to avoid meeting her eyes. Fiercely, she grabbed her friend and turned her around so that they faced each other.

Sakuno shook herself free and turned back to face her computer screen. Things were quiet between them for a few seconds as Sakuno stared determinedly at the screen while Tomoka just looked at her with concern.

"Yes, I did," Sakuno suddenly answered in a quiet voice. I had no choice since Kitamura-senpai fell sick. Can we… can we talk about this later? When we are with everybody else. I'd rather not have to this story twice.

Tomoka nodded as she down at a nearby chair. Although, she had so minor questions, none of them were asked as she understood her friend's need to be alone and just not think about the issue at hand.

* * *

"Wow. Quite a lot happened during those last few days in France, didn't it," Tachibana An commented at the end of Sakuno's revelations. "Are you ok dear?"

"Yes, An-san. I'm fine. It did annoy me that I practically broke down in front of him though. It would have been better to continue appearing unaffected after all these years," Sakuno said with a sigh.

"But you know, he probably suffered quite a bit watching you like that. I'm not siding with him. He knows I haven't forgiven him for this issue. But I also know that he regrets what he did more often than not. I knew you guys back when you were a couple. You can't tell me you think that he enjoyed doing what he did to you," Inui Yukino said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he did what he did. Don't get me wrong. I like that little boy. But I still have not forgiven him for what he did to Sa-chan here either," Sunohara Chiaki said defensively.

"Now, now. We are all gathered here together to plan our holiday. Let's concentrate on that and forget all this sad stuff," Tezuka Kokoro said in her gentle comforting voice. She may not be the oldest in the group, but she is just so sensible and stable that everybody else saw her as the big sister of the group.

"Wait, wait. Last thing then we can get back to it. It's just that… Well, it was inevitable that you two would meet. You do work in complementary jobs; he's the newsmaker and you're the news writer," Fujioka Ami commented.

"Yes, I know. Given that my closest friends are good friends with him and the line I'm working in, it's amazing I've managed to avoid him for the past five years," Sakuno responded wryly.

"Ok, ok. Let's stop talking about it already," Hashiba Risa interrupted, eager to change the topic. "So… Where are we going this year?"

"Erm, I was thinking of Hawaii," suggested An.

"Hawaii??!!" The squealing voices of four excited women surprised the patrons at the neighbouring tables. Sakuno, just stared at An, understanding where this is leading up to.

"Well, you see, I have been invited to join an international amateur tournament to be held in Hawaii next month. Sakuno should have been invited too right? And since we are going on holiday anyway, I thought that we could kill two birds with one stone?" All eyes turned to look at Sakuno after An finished explaining.

Sakuno squirmed a bit in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. She had lost most of her shyness but that did not mean she enjoyed so much attention focused on her. Anxious to shift attention away from her she quickly replied.

"Um… yup. I was invited to join the tournament. Haven't decided whether I'm joining though."

"Sa-chan really?" " Sakuno?" "No way you've to participate!" Seven voices said at the same time.

"Ah," Sakuno said feeling slightly overwhelmed at the bombardment. "Hai. Erm, I was invited for doubles too actually. I suppose if we are going there for our holiday, I'll just concentrate on one and not both."

"No worries. I'll tell Sadaharu for you. I love every chance of disturbing him," Yukino said with a laugh. She cared a lot about her cousin but hewas just too weird sometimes and she considered it her dutyto make him as normal as possible.

"So does that mean we've decided on going to Hawaii," Kokoro asked.

"Koko-chan! It's Hawaii! Why would we say no," Ami said in comical indignation.

"But… won't they be busy with the tournament and will be too tired to even hang out with us properly?"

"Kokoro-san. You are thinking of Tezuka-san's pro tournaments. Trust me; the amateur tournaments are so slack. The levels might be higher since this is a by-invite only international competition but most of us amateur players are the same. We play tennis because we love it but are too lazy to make it our career. So we play it as a serious hobby and so our tournaments are would never be as intensely tiring as the pro ones. We get a lot more break time for one thing," An explained.

"Yes, and besides, I am quite used to playing both singles and doubles in one tournament. So being able to concentrate on just singles would make me at least 60% less tired," Sakuno said, continuing An's explanations.

"So, see? They are fine with it. And An was the one who suggested it in the first place," said Chiaki excitedly. "Please Koko-san. I wanna go to Hawaii. Besides, it's such a coincidence that it clashes with the period we usually go on vacation!"

"Oh alright, alright," agreed Kokoro, relenting. "If everybody say they are fine with it, well then… Let's go to Hawaii!"

"Yay!! " Once again, café patrons at the neighbouring table got quite a shock as the young women occupying the table near them erupted in cheers.

"By the way An… Don't forget that this is a girls-only holiday. No hanging out with Momoshiro-san too much just because he'll be there too. You guys will be married soon after all," Risa said, closing their holiday discussion with a teasingly cheeky comment directed at An. Everybody laughed at the sight of An blushing both at the implication that she had just wanted to hang out with Momo in Hawaii and at the thought of her upcoming wedding with her boyfriend of 10 years.

**A/N: Heyos. Thanks so much for reading to the end. Do leave me a review to tell me what you think, what questions you have and if you spot any mistakes in the text. I LOVE reviews, totally feed on them. Haha. **

**Look out for chapter 4 to see them in Hawaii (I think. Haven't really planned chapter 4 yet…)**

**Once you are done leaving me the review, don't forget to move to the next page and read the character update and OC profiles I posted there. **

**Thanks dear readers!!**

**cheers,**

**cityangelz!!**

**No random ramblings this chappie (=P) except for the question aren't our PoT boys ever gonna grow up canonically? It has been nine years and the new PoT brought them back as the exact same age that they were. I wouldn't mind if they move to high school instead you know… LOLS**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER: Character Sheet

**Hello guys! Here are the character profiles of the people that would be frequently appearing in the story. Do note that there a bunch of female OCs who are basically attached to some of the regulars. They are not highly important characters but they are friends with Sakuno so you'll see her hanging out with them A LOT. Especially in the Hawaii arc that's coming up. **

**So yes, I have 2 aims to the character profile. One is to introduce you to my OC characters (not only the girlfriends but Sei-kun and Roger too) and the second one is to re-introduce the other characters and basically update everone on what they are doing right now in my little "Suki, Ai?" universe. **

**It has been divided into three sections: the main characters, the original characters and the rest of the cast. **

**Enjoy and let me know if there are any characters that I've missed out and you want to see a profile for. I will only post the profile up if they're gonna be relevant to the story though. Haha**

Character Profiles

**The two main characters**

_**Ryuzaki Sakuno**_

_24 years old. _

_Currently single._

_Occasionally still wears her hair in braids but not all the time. Also not as long as it used to be. Now her hair only reaches mid-way down her back._

_5 years ago (ie during the prologue) Ryoma left her after about 4 years of relationship. (they got together just before entering high school)_

_Currently working as a sports journalist with Monthly Pro Tennis. However, she REFUSES to cover men's tennis. Nobody in the office really knows why but they learnt to give in to her unless there's really no choice (like in the recent French open case)_

_Active in the Japan amateur female tennis scene. One of the top female players. Sometimes also plays amateur mixed doubles with Inui. _

_**Echizen Ryoma**_

_24 years old. _

_Currently single_

_Pretty much looks the same with a bit more maturity_

_Left Sakuno 5 years ago to pursue tennis. Coz he knew that if he didn't leave her like that he would never be able to go to America coz he wouldn't have wanted to…_

_Started the year as world no 8. Rose to no 2 after winning the French Open and earning himself a non-calendar year Grand Slam, aiming for a chronological calendar year Grand Slam_

_Occasionally comes back to Japan and even met up with all the usual people. The only one he hasn't met since the day he left was Sakuno. Until their meeting at the French Open that is._

_Highly popular because of his skills and his good looks but a lot of rumours of him being gay too. Coz he has never had a girlfriend. Not that the press knew off anyways._

_Could he still be in love with Sakuno deep down inside? We'll see =)_

**The Original Characters**

_**Shirota Seiji**_

_25 years old._

_Sakuno's colleague and photographer from the magazine_

_Shaggy blonde hair with black eyes. Good looking_

_Cares about Sakuno like an older brother. Would never see her as girlfriend material_

_First person in the office to actually know about the Sakuno/Ryoma connection_

_A big fan of Ryoma's._

_**Roger Belden**_

_28 year old American._

_Red haired and green eyes, tall. Good looking. _

_Works as Ryoma's manager since his debut as a pro player. _

_Engaged to be married but I don't think we'll ever get to meet his fiancée._

_Cares a lot about Ryoma. Tries to act like a big brother._

_Didn't know that Ryoma had a girlfriend back in Japan._

_**Inui Yukino**_

_Cousin to Inui Sadaharu_

_26 years old (same age as the current 3__rd__ year senpai ie Tezuka and gang)_

_Dark blonde (almost yellow), straight bob with orangey-brown eyes_

_Was initially from Kyoto_

_Just got engaged to Taka-san the month before, waiting a year more before getting married_

_First met in the late 2__nd__ year of high school at some Inui family gathering thing. Inui invited the whole tennis club and Taka-san to the party too (coz of course Taka-san no longer plays tennis in high school.)_

_3__rd__ year high school's summer, she came back to Tokyo to stay awhile with the Tokyo Inui family for college entrance exams._

_Inui brought her to their gatherings, and when she and Taka-san met again, they started liking each other._

_High school graduation, she came to study in a college in Tokyo, Taka-san decided not to go to college but train full-time under his father._

_Two years later (about 6 years before the current timeline of the story): she's in her 2__nd__ year of college and he's a newly promoted junior chef in Kawamura Sushi._

_Taka-san finally found the courage to ask her out after one of the gang's regular gatherings in the sushi restaurant._

_Currently working as a teacher._

_**Sunohara Chiaki**_

_25 years old (same age as the current 2__nd__ yrs ie momo&kaidoh)_

_Dating Fuji_

_Long silky, straight black hair with bangs and big black eyes._

_Momo's neighbour and childhood friend. Did not go to Seigaku. _

_First met when the whole team went out for lunch together and they bumped into her. Momo then introduced her to everyone._

_One week later, Fuji bumped into her alone. They struck up a conversation and felt that they clicked. _

_Two months after that they got together. However, 3 months after they got together, her family had to move away and they decided to breakup._

_But, she came back to Tokyo for college, they met again and decided to give their relationship another shot._

_Currently a fashion stylist_

_**Tezuka Kokoro**_

_26 years old_

_Have been married to Tezuka for a year._

_Shoulder length orange brown hair (think Sengoku but a bit darker) with gold highlights and hazel eyes._

_First met on the day of the high school entrance exams. She was lost and he showed her the way._

_Got into the same class, competed throughout the year for a spot in the top 5 position._

_Just before mid-terms of their 2__nd__ year spring semester, they were studying together. Things happened and she suddenly kissed him. Two days later, they become a couple._

_Got married the year before, after her mother's death. He said he wanted to officially be the one to take care of her._

_Financial analyst, working in a bank._

_**Fujioka Ami**_

_26 years old._

_Newly engaged to Oishi. But the couple is keeping it a secret from everybody but Eiji until the Golden Pair wins a doubles Grand Slam._

_Blue-black (think Oshitari Yuushi but blacker) shoulder length curly hair and deep, dark blue eyes_

_Has always been a close friend of Oishi since junior high, casually dating since their 3__rd__ year of junior high. Even then, only Eiji and Tezuka knew the truth. Everybody else thought they were just very good friends (HAHAHA to super stalker Inui. You don't know everything. =P)_

_Officially started dating 1__st__ year of high school_

_Initially caused strife between Oishi and Eiji after they started officially dating. Coz Oishi's attention is now a bit more divided…_

_But they got over it and they are all very close friends now. Oishi and Eiji is even closer than ever (if you can imagine that…)_

_In fact, it's quite common to see just Ami and Eiji hanging out without Oishi._

_Runs a bakery_

_**Hashiba Risa**_

_24 years old._

_Dating Kachiro_

_Dark brown, wavy long hair and light brown eyes._

_They were elementary school friends but she didn't go to Seigaku._

_Met again college. A tennis fan and obviously a HUGE fan of Echizen Ryoma. Was very surprised to learn that her old friend was Ryoma's vice captain in high school._

_Started hanging out with the rest of the group. After about half a year, the two of them started going out._

_In the final year of medical school._

**The Rest of the Cast**

_**Tachibana An**_

_25 years old._

_Engaged to be married to Momo. Wedding will be held in about six month's time._

_Got together with Momo in their 3__rd__ year of high school. After he lost a match to Shinji._

_Active in the amateur tennis circle, same as Sakuno._

_Officially works full-time as a clothes designer_

_**Osakada Tomoka**_

_24 years old._

_Dating Horio. (Imagine how noisy their dates are…)_

_Got together in their first year of high school, a few months after Ryoma and Sakuno 1__st__ got together_

_Working as an events organiser. Carries this on to real life by being the most active organiser of all their gatherings._

**For all the Seigaku guys, I'm just going to list down their current careers and other special details about them. Otherwise everything else, like how they look hasn't changed. Except maybe they got taller. Although I can't imagine Inui getting any taller…**

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

_Pro-tennis player (world no 11)_

_Married to Kokoro_

_**Oishi Shuichiro**_

_Pro-doubles player with Eiji as his partner ( as a pair: world no 4)_

_Newly engaged to Ami_

_**Fuji Syuusuke**_

_Pro-tennis player (world no. 17)_

_Currently dating Chiaki_

_**Kikumaru Eiji**_

_Pro-doubles player with Oishi (as a pair: world no 4)_

_Currently single_

_**Inui Sadaharu**_

_Renowned scientist_

_Top singles amateur player. Sometimes play mixed doubles with Sakuno._

_Currently single_

_**Kawamura Takashi**_

_Full-time chef at Kawamura Sushi._

_Will inherit it after his wedding when his father will retire_

_Engaged to Yukino_

_**Momoshiro Takeshi**_

_PE teacher, coaches a tennis team_

_Engaged to be married to An. Wedding in about six month's time_

_Also active in the amateur tennis scene. Currently no 1 amateur player in Japan_

_**Kaidoh Kaoru**_

_Pro-tennis player (world no. 25)_

_Currently single_

_**Horio Satoshi**_

_Sports commentator_

_Dating Tomoka_

_Plays around in the amateur tennis scene but not as famous as Momo, Inui, Sakuno and An._

_**Kachiro Kato**_

_Kindergarten school teacher_

_Dating Risa_

_Taller than Horio now and pretty lean. No more baby fat =P_

_Sometimes plays amateur tennis but usually just plays pick-up games with friends_

_**Katsuo Mizuno**_

_Restaurant chef_

_Currently single_

_Very focus on his job as a chef, no time to play amateur tennis. Just pick up games._

**So yup, here you go. As you can see, the Regulars and the freshmen trio will be making an appearance in the story, sooner or later.**

**You know what? After writing out all the character profiles for the girls and imagining how they got together with their respective boyfriend/fiancé/husband, I just feel like writing a series of one-shots about it. Like just a quick spin-off. What do you think? Drop me a review/PM/e-mail if you do want to see those stories.**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 4: What are you doing here?

**A/N: Heyos all. Sorry that this chapter is really late. Well, considering that I've been updating once a week for the past few chaps, this is a late one. Anyways, last two weeks have been total hell week for me! All the assignments are due during that period and my film project needed to be shot and edited. Film editing is fun but sooo extremely tiring =( **

**And yes, the exams are in like 2+ weeks time so don't expect much from me. The most I can promise is at least one more chapter before my first exam paper (14****th**** April). However, look out for goodies once I'm done with my exams INCLUDING the first story in the **_**Suki, Ai?**_** couples spin-off, Honey Hearts, the story of Tezuka and his wife, Kokoro. **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. I am eagerly waiting for the next chapter of Shin Prince of Tennis though. *cringes at the totally uncreative name***

_**Title: Suki, Ai?**_

_**Chapter 4: "What are you doing here in Hawaii?" **_

"The flight will be landing soon. Will all passengers please return to you seats and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying with us."

Ryoma stretched himself a bit, looking forward to getting back on stable ground. He then shook his manager awake before strapping on his own seat belts. The landing was nice and smooth, unsurprising given the cool and balmy weather outside.

Due to the hard work of the tournament organisers, they had managed to somehow keep Ryoma's presence a secret. Thus, Ryoma was able to get through customs and retrieve his luggage with minimum fuss, zero media presence and best of all, zero fan girl presence. Ryoma could only sigh in relief at the rare peacefulness of it all. They then took a cab to the hotel that the tournament participants are all registered to stay in.

"Right my boy, once check-in is done, we'll go up to our rooms and rest up. Let's meet again for dinner at 7? Hotel restaurant," Roger clarified.

"Sounds good. See ya later," Ryoma responded as he picked his luggage once his check-in has been processed. Feeling slightly tired, he walked on straight; his focus was only on getting to his room. He was so unaware of his surroundings that he did not even notice walking pass a group of Japanese women, all of whom he was very familiar with.

* * *

The group of eight women chattered excitedly, unaware of the tennis star that had just passed them by. Although the women as a group were staying at a different resort, the two tournament participants had to come down to the same hotel to finalise their registration in the tournament. Since that was done, they were looking forward to spending the day together, having fun. Thus, they could hardly care about who was walking pass them. They looked at the hotel's tourism information booth, trying to figure out their plans for the day.

"Hey, since we are saving our spa trip to the second last day, let's do all those touristy stuff now! Look at this! I heard that it's a very popular attraction," Risa said, practically shouting in her excitement.

"Oh yes, there's a hula dance class being held at our resort tomorrow evening. Wanna go," Chiaki asked, just as enthusiastic.

"Oh sure! Definitely," six voices replied in return.

"Hai, hai. I understand that we are all excited. Let's see, why don't we just explore the area today? We don't have a lot of time since we are meeting Momoshiro-kun and Inui-kun for dinner," Kokoro said, easily falling into her usual role as the "calmer."

"Right, the boys said that they'll meet us here at 7pm," An confirmed.

"Yup, and its 3.30 now. Leaves us with about three hours to explore. What do you say?"

"Yay!"

"Sounds good."

"Cool."

"Let's go!!"

The excitement of the group was palpable as they made their way towards the hotel entrance.

* * *

"Hello! You girls looked like you had fun," Momoshiro Takeshi said as he bent down to give his fiancée a kiss hello.

"Judging from how happy they look, I'd say that there is a 100% chance that they had fun Momoshiro," Inui said, nudging his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hello Sadaharu. Please no mention of statistics and data. I'm too tired to entertain it," Yukino said playfully chiding her cousin.

"Well, Yuki-san, this is Inui-senpai we're talking about. I doubt he'd ever be able to stop spouting data," Momoshiro said only half joking. "Anyway, let's go for dinner. We've managed to reserve a table for ten." Tired and hungry, the eight women happily allowed themselves to be herded into the restaurant.

It was only after they had all settled down that Ami first noticed the head of black-green hair sitting three tables diagonally away from them. Feeling a bit of a shock and wondering what she should do, she discreetly nudged the neighbour on her left, Chiaki to point the person out to her. Chiaki was a lot less discreet. In her eagerness to inform her friend, she actually kicked her childhood friend HARD under the table.

"Itai! Chiaki, what?"

"Oops. Sorry Take-kun. Didn't mean to kick you," she said out loud belatedly realising the unwanted attention they were getting. Moving closer to him, she whispered in Momoshiro's ear, "Look at 11 o'clock, three tables away from us. Familiar?"

"E-e-Echi-" Momoshiro sputtered out before getting another kick from Chiaki. It was then his turn to whisper to his childhood friend. " Is that Echizen? What is he doing here? And what with Sakuno-chan here too."

"How would I know? He's your best friend isn't he? Didn't he tell you anything?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk in about two months! There was no time for him to tell me anything," Momoshiro replied indignantly.

"What are the two of you whispering about?" The two friends jerked back in shock at An's question. Without them realising it, their whispered conversation had been getting a lot of attention from the rest of their group. Basically, everybody was looking at them.

"Haha. Erm, nothing really," Momoshiro replied sheepishly, all the while trying to silently appeal to his fiancée to drop the subject. However, their efforts at secrecy failed when somebody with a little less tact notice that same head of black-green hair.

"Eh? Isn't that Echizen? According to my calculations, he should be preparing for Wimbledon now and not here eating dinner in Hawaii."

Three cries of "Inui-san," "Inui-kun" and "Inui-senpai was heard from Chiaki, Ami and Momoshiro.

"Huh? Nani?"

"Well, erm," Momoshiro said trying to explain to Inui.

"Don't worry, Inui-senpai. I believe they were just worried for me," Sakuno suddenly said.

"Ah, yes. You and erm… Echizen. Yes, yes," Inui commented awkwardly.

"Momoshiro-senpai. Why don't you go over and ask Ryoma-kun and Belden-san if they want to join us? I know most of you guys haven't seen him in months and I'm sure you'd like to see him now. So, go ahead. Unanimous looks of shocks greeted Sakuno's comment. Everybody remembered how hard it had been for her back when he first left. While the girls knew that they had finally met again recently, it still shocked them at how fine she seemed to be at the idea of him joining them for dinner.

Momo was especially shocked at the whole thing. "Sakuno-chan," he asked uncertainly.

"What? This is not my first meeting with Ryoma-kun in five years. I met him at the French Open last month. And besides, everything between us happened such a long time ago. It's about time I get over it. So go. I know everybody wants to meet up and chat with him," Sakuno explained. Momoshiro however, still looked rather uncertain. It was only after a nod from both his fiancée and Tomoka, signalling that he should just go already, that he started moving. All eyes at the table followed him.

* * *

"Yo, Echizen! What are you doing here in Hawaii?" Ryoma, who was sitting in the direction facing away from them, coughed in shock at the greeting from the man who was both his senpai and best friend. He took a second to compose himself before turning around to greet his senpai. Really, what is it with people and sneaking up on him? First it was Sakuno last month and Momo-senpai today.

"Momo-senpai, domo," he said.

"Nice to see you. It's been like what? Two months since we last talked? Man, it's been awhile. Oh yes, nice to see you too Belden-san."

"Hello Momoshiro-kun. What are you doing here in Hawaii?"

"Oh, I'm with that huge party over there," Momoshiro replied gesturing towards his table. "Some of us are here for the amateur tennis tournament. The girls are all here on holiday. So erm, do you wanna join us? Everyone is eager to meet you two. Except, erm, well… Sakuno-chan is there with us too."

"Saku… oh you mean Ryuzaki-san? Erm, is she—" Roger said before being interrupted by Ryoma.

"Let's go. I haven't seen Inui-senpai, Ami-senpai and all the others for quite a while too. "

"Ryoma?"

"If he's here means that she's fine with it right? I have no reason to say no to hanging out with my friends," Ryoma replied his manager almost indignantly. With that, they signalled to a nearby waiter to allow Ryoma and Roger to be moved to their table.

On the walk back to the table, Momoshiro whispered to Roger, "I really have no idea what's going on with those two but she was the one who asked me to invite you guys over."

Ryoma's arrival at their table was greeted with a lot of joy and affection. Even Risa, who was the 'newest' addition to their group had known Ryoma for the past six years. On the other hand, Momoshiro, Inui, An, Tomoka, Ami and Sakuno have already known Ryoma for over 12 years. So, they were a group of friends who were pretty much comfortable with each other, comfortable enough that the awkwardness around Sakuno and Ryoma can sort-of be buried.

"So Echizen, you haven't replied me yet. Why are you here in Hawaii? What about Wimbledon?"

"An exhibition match with the winner from your amateur tournament. I'm taking a break from the majors," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Then be prepared to meet me my boy," Momoshiro said.

"Huh. No worries Echizen, you'll probably meet me in the match. Then I'll just use all my data to finally beat you," Inui said in return.

"Oh shut up you guys," Chiaki said. "We have no time to listen to your bragging." But she was too late. Now that the topic of tennis has been brought up, it became the main topic of conversation with the four tournament participants heavily debating about their competition.

Eventually, the topic of their conversation changed to the upcoming Wimbledon where three of their friends were participating in. With Ryoma out of the picture, the whole group was debating how successful Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke and Kaidoh Kaoru would do.

In the midst of all the chaos, Sakuno – who was done eating – left the table, hoping to get some time alone. She may look fine with the whole hanging out with Ryoma thing, but it actually still hurts her quote a bit to be so near him. However, her peace was not meant to be when she heard somebody call out her name.

"Ryoma-kun, why are you here?" Sakuno's weary tone just further emphasised her sense of tiredness.

"You didn't stop him when he came to find me."

"How can I? You saw how happy they were to see you." Not wanting to talk him anymore, she walked away.

"Sakuno," Ryoma called out as he grabbed her wrist. It was the first time in five years that she had felt his touch and she found that it both thrilled and annoyed her. Yes, it was only on the wrist but it was just so familiar and brought back memories of tennis lessons, holding hands and how he had stopped her the first time they had an argument. They have been in each other's life for at least 7 years; three years of friendship and four sweet years—Snap out of it Sakuno. You don't want to go down that road again.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun. I'm tired and my first match starts tomorrow. Tell everybody I'm going back to the resort first," she said as she shook of his arm and really walked away.

* * *

"Argh. I'm ready to join Saku-chan and go to bed," Risa announced. "I know its early but we hardly had any rest since we touched down this morning."

"Hmmm, alright then. I've got some data to run through before going to bed early myself," Inui said. "Momoshiro?"

"I've got a match tomorrow. But, I don't wanna sleep yet," answered Momshiro. Not wanting to disturb either his fiancée or his childhood friend who looked ready for bed, he just turned to Ryoma instead. "Echizen, wanna hang out for about an hour more? We haven't really had the chance to catch up."

"Sure." With their night all planned, the cheque was called for and the dinner bill paid. Everybody then rose for their seats and went their separate ways. The girls went back to their resort, Inui and Roger went back to their rooms while Momoshiro and Ryoma headed on to the hotel bar.

"So… Exactly who are the people playing in the tournament? I was a bit surprised to hear Sakuno said that she's playing," Ryoma suddenly asked. At the look of incredulity on Momoshiro's face, he continued, "No, not because of her tennis skills. I know she's good. It's just that, she plays amateur tennis?"

"An, Sakuno-chan, Inui-senpai and myself are all playing Singles. Sakuno-chan and Inui-senpai usually play mixed doubles too but they are not this time round," Momoshiro explained. "What, we never told you that Sakuno-chan's one of the top female players in the Japanese amateur tennis scene?"

Ryoma just glared in reply.

"Anyway, you chased after her just now. What happened?"

"Nothing," Ryoma replied. "Just, nothing."

"Well, the important question now would be, why did you chase after her?"

"I wish I can answer you. I just don't know."

"Well, my friend. I think it's about time you two work things out. Just for that, I'm glad that the two of you have finally met up again."

Silence settled over the two friends as Ryoma tried to digest Momoshiro's words.

**A/N: So, yes. We get to meet Momo and Inui this chapter! I'm actually not as happy with this chapter as I should be coz I consider it kinda boring but oh wells, the boring parts will always exist. Anyways, expect the next chapter to be about the same pace as this one and with ZERO RyoSaku interactions. But do look out for the (RyoSaku) climax of this arc which should be in the next next chapter. Thanks so much for reading my story and do leave a review please!**

**cheers,**

**cityangelz. **

**Extra ramblings: OMG! Somebody should just give an award to the creators of the Bleach anime for creating the most useless, lame-ass filler arc ever! The current filler arc which started with this week's episode cannot get any stupider. I fast-forwarded throughout the whole episode and actually only watched the Arrancar encyclopedia at the end. How can it be that the little section at the end is a lot more entertaining than the whole episode? Man, it is seriously hitting a whole new low. I'm really disappointed coz I thought at least the previous filler arcs were pretty cool. But this? bleahs**


End file.
